


"Eden's Gate"

by Vadam_T



Category: Far Cry 5, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Eden's Gate, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Screenplay/Script Format, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Really short one...linking two of my favorite game universes...Their both Ubisoft...so...why not





	"Eden's Gate"

**Author's Note:**

> Always sorta wanted to do this.  
> Unlikely to expand upon it though...sorry if that disapoints you - -

Marcus inputs his 5 digit code at the Hackerspace door, after a few moment it clunks and slides open. The Hipster makes his way down the steps only to find the others gathered around the TV Screens.  
  
They are all watching the WKZ News, a breaking story of some sort had gotten their attention. Sitara and Josh are sitting on the couch. Ray and Wrench are standing behind them.  
  
Marcus: Hey, Ya'll...What's going on?  
  
A loud hissing "Shh" from Sitara as he approaches them, pulling the Dedsec Cap from atop his head. He stops next to Wrench who for once isn't the one making much noise. There's a newsreader talking on screen, and the ticker scrolling beneath them says something rather ominous.  
  
"NUCLEAR DETONATION IN MONTANA" - "CASUALTIES ESTIMATED TO BE IN THE HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS". - "PRESIDENT TRUMP DECLARES STATE OF NATIONAL EMERGENCY"  
  
Marcus: Woah...a Nuclear Explosion?   
  
Ray: Up in Hope County Montana...Military has no clue what caused it.  
  
Marcus: Hope County...isn't that the place where that cult took up shop...the one Wrench was-  
  
Wrench: (!.!) YES! FINALLY...Someone who agrees with me! See I wasn't going crazy!  
  
Josh: He's naturally inclined to agree with you. Given...well...  
  
Marcus shrugs.  
  
Marcus: He's got a point there, man...I do just about agree to everything you say.  
  
Sitara: A Nuke...Damn...those poor people.  
  
Ray: How did they even get their hands on one of those?  
  
Josh: I'm looking into it...though that explosion would have decimated a good portion of the state...there won't be much to go on.  
  
Sitara: Really? We're watching news about a horrific incident and you two are planning on invesitgating it?  
  
Wrench: (-.-) It's sad...  
  
Marcus nods.  
  
Marcus: There's also the hazards to others...that explosion has to have thrown all sorts of Radiation into the atmosphere. If the winds turn, we'll all get a doze of it.  
  
Wrench: (-.-) As if my balls haven't gone through enough.  
  
Marcus: They'd be the least of your worries...Radiation Poisoning causes your hair to fall out...  
  
Wrench brings his hands up to his blond hair, tugging at it for a second. He then pulls his hood up over his head, crossing his arms close to his chest.  
  
Wrench: (O.O) Fuck that! I'm buying a hazmat suit...  
  
Ray: You won't need that, son-  
  
Josh: -he's right...even if we were to get a hit of it, it wouldn't be a problem for us...and by the looks of the weather we're expecting...it'll blow out across the Atlantic.  
  
Marcus: Still though...That's half a state gone...Hundreds of Thousands...if not Millions of people dead...and it's possibly because of that cult...What was it called again?    
  
Ray: Eden's Gate...  
  
Wrench: (O.O) I think I'm gonna figure out a way to weave lead into my hood...  
  
He pushes past the hipster, moving over to his workbench. Marcus leans on the back of the couch, over Josh's shoulder. He'd brought up the Eden's Gate website, it was still active.  
  
Marcus: Damn...  
  
Sitara: This is the world we live in now...  
  
Ray: Yep...  
  
They all just stay there, draped in silence. All they could do was thank whatever was "up there" that it wasn't them caught up in that mess.  
\---


End file.
